The present invention relates in general to a speech recognition apparatus and, more particularly, to a monosyllable recognition (identification) apparatus which divides input speech into monosyllables and recognizes each individual monosyllable.
Information input systems for directly recognizing input speech information generated by a human being and for producing corresponding electrical data have become increasingly important. Of such information input systems, a monosyllable recognition system is known which computes acoustic parameter data of input speech, performs segmentation of the acoustic parameter thus obtained into monosyllables, and identifies or recognizes each monosyllable.
In such a conventional monosyllable recognition system, however, the proportion of input speech which can be correctly recognized, that is, the recognition ratio, is not satisfactory. One of the reasons for this is that even if the number of languages which can be input is limited to one, for example, Japanese, the number of monosyllables in the Japanese language well exceeds one hundred. When the same speech pattern recognition computer operation is repeatedly performed for such a large number of monosyllables, this merely increases the amount of data to be processed, and provides no improvement in the recognition ratio.